


Home Alone

by Rainbat



Series: Future AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Concern older brother, Gen, Good family relationship, Moving House, Sibling Bonding, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: A future where Damian got to live his life like any normal growing teenager. And doing normal things such as living alone in a new apartment.And dealing with a brother who just won't let him go.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Age : 19 Years Old 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics

"Nice kitchen you got there, Dami."

"..."

"Umm this coffee table is black and ...short. Yup, don't you think this one is too short for you, little brother?"

"..."

"This is your bedroom? Wow, the bed looks hmm... comfortable. Are you sure you can sleep on this? They're too small and look. At. This. The mattress so thin! Wow B is being stingy old man, can't he buy you a better one or hell, just give you one of his many mattress at the manor. It's not like he sleep on all of them. Heh, it not like he sleep at all."

"..."

"Dami?"

"I'm staying here tonight, Grayson."

And at last, the dam was broken. Dick cried and Damian cringed. "Ughh my little brother's gonna live by himself, alone. **Alone**. I can't leave you here," Dick hugged Damian and unlike his 10 years old self, this older and hopefully more matured self received the hug without threatening to kill or maimed the other person.

Damian patted Dick's back in a soothing motion. "I'll be fine."

"No you don't know that. I'm so not ready for this. Don't you think you're too young to leave the manor?"

"Grayson, i'm nineteen."

"Nope still too young for me. God, what was Bruce thinking letting you go like this," Dick pressed his face into Damian's hair. Contrary to what people's belief, Damian didn't grew into a bulky man like his father because he inherited Talia's gen more, resulting him to have a lean body and he... was short. But nonetheless he's a beautiful young man. About his height, Damian ended up being the shortest among his brothers by one inch shorter than Tim, and of course the teasing and mockery over his height _never_ stop. Tt.

"It's fourty five minutes away from the manor Grayson." Damian said, letting out a small sighed at his brother overly concern attitude. Damian's decision to live by himself after his nineteenth's birthday received many objections from his family (90% of them were Grayson's) but after he'd threaten them to move out of Gotham instead somewhere near the manor, he got the green light (Damian's still Damian and threat and insults were needed for daily occasions, _don't judge me humans_ ).

"Exactly, fourty five minutes!" Dick hugged him tight. Damian growled. "Grayson, i'm capable of taking care of myself."

"What if you get sick, or catch a cold! Or-"

"I'll seeks for medical help."

"What if someone broke into your house and you're alone. Oh my god, i can't sleep at night thinking how dangerous that could be," Dick almost screamed and it sound funny actually with all the crying and sniffling.

"Oh please Grayson. I fight worst enemy than a robber every night."

"Didn't make me feel better." Dick deadpanned.

"I tried," shrugged Damian. That earned him a small chuckled from Dick who's face still burried in Damian's hair. "I'll be fine, i'm just three hours away from you. Not that far, you can come anytime you want." 

"Honestly little D, you sucks at comforting people. Didn't you learn anything from me all those years?" 

"-Tt- i'm doing it right now didn't i. I'm hugging you."

Dick sighed, releasing his little brother (seriously he love him so much, can't believe he's a grown man now. He missed those baby fat cheeks and constant frowned on Damian's face. The nineteen years old Damian was always wearing that relaxed (more to blank actually. Or maybe it was emotionless? Probably got that from Bruce or Tim, huh bad influences) facial expression and small smile, not that he's complaining for the definitely positives changes but he simply missed them), hands still firmly placed on his shoulder. 

"How about living with me?" Dick grinned.

"Grayson i works at W.E."

"I can drive you there everyday."

"No. You got to go to work yourself." Damian crossed his arms over his chest. Dick pouted but then he grinned again, "how about i move in with you." Damian raised his left eyebrow, silently saying 'are you kidding me Grayson?'.

Dick who got the silent message just pouted. Damian sighed, "we already had this conversation before Grayson. This is the tenth times i'm telling you i'll be fine by my own. I'm not a kid anymore."

Dick stared at Damian for a full 30 seconds before he finally giving in. "Alright... alright. You're grown man but please Dami, don't forget your promises, little D."

"Yes Grayson, i won't forget them," reassured Damian. Dick hugged him again before let him go. He took a deep breath before saying with full grinning face; "okay now, time for a party for your new house!" Dick jogged towards the kitchen and took a few boxes of cereal that he had secretly put in his brother's kitchen cabinet (cause he'd planned to spend as maximum time as he can with he's little brother and that means sleepover guys! And cereal's an important elements for a fun sleepover. Oh yeah!) and he just started rambling about important stuff they needed for a fun party, about the movies that they should watch today and many other things that Damian didn't really pay attention. He hummed once a while as a reply to whatever questions Dick asked him between his rambling. 

Damian took his phone and sat on the kitchen stool. "Did the other's tell you when they will come?" Dick asked him when he noticed Damian had his phone in his hand. 

"Drake sent me a massage. Todd did too."

"What they say?"

"He'll come here with dinner and helped me drag you away so i can have a peaceful night in my new apartment."

Dick chocked on his cereal and gave a horrified look at Damian. "You wants to get rid of me? And Tim's helping?!" 

Damian shrugged. 

"You're a meanie Dami." 

Damian laughed and Dick just smiled at him (he could never be mad at Damian after hearing those angelic laugh, or was it demonic (?). Heh, whatever, still his Dami's precious laugh). 

"Todd said to leave my window unlocked. He'll swing by sometimes tonight."

_Ting!_

A spoon that used to scoop cereal a second ago fell to the floor.

Dick had his most horrified look on his face, before Damian could asked him what's wrong, Dick practically screamed;

"DAMIAN WAYNE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SOMEONE BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE!"

"Grayson, Todd's my brother."

"HE'LL COME IN THROUGH A WINDOW!"

"Oh my god, Todd always used the window. We all used to enter through windows, it's no-"

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE NOT LIVING BY YOURSELF."

"DAMMIT GRAYSON, IT JUST JASONNNNNNN!"

[]

**From: Damian Wayne**

**To: Tim Drake ;** **Received on 12.35 p.m**

**DRAKE COME REMOVE GRAYSON FROM MY HOUSE NOW!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
